


Marked

by starfleet_warrior



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Marking, Nudity, Ownership, Scarification, Trans Male Character, implied knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleet_warrior/pseuds/starfleet_warrior
Summary: Art inspired by Embellishments and Excisions by PrettyBlueColors.For the When In Rome Secret Santa 2020(I realized I don't know how to AO3 properly and already posted this instead of saving it as a draft and also I don't know how to fix it so if you're part of the WIR Secret Santa, like..... be cool pls and don't look until the 24th)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBlueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embelishments and Excisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622940) by [PrettyBlueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors). 



Not entirely accurate to what happens in the fic, but inspired by it nonetheless. He's pretty and bloodied and marked and that's what counts.


End file.
